Newton Scamander
Professor Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Order of Merlin - Second Class, (1897—between 31 July, 1991 and 18 December, 1992), better known as "Newt", was a famed Magizoologist and author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Scamander developed an interest in magical creatures early in life, influenced by his mother's breeding of hippogriffs. After attending, and graduating from, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scamander joined the Ministry of Magic. After spending two years in the Office for House-Elf Relocation, Scamander joined the Beast Division and put his knowledge of magical beasts to good use. In 1918, Scamander was commissioned by Augustus Worme of Obscurus Books to write Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The book became a best seller, making Scamander a respected expert in the field of Magizoology, which also led to an appointment as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In his personal life, Scamander married a woman named Porpentina, and fathered at least one child. By the beginning of the 1990s, Scamander was retired and living in Dorset. Professor Scamander would eventually die between 31 July, 1991 and 18 December, 1992. Biography Early life and schooling Newton Scamander was born in 1897, and developed an interest in magical creatures at an early age as his mother was a breeder of hippogriffs. As a seven year old, Scamander would regularly dismember Horklumps in his bedroom. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1908 to 1916, and most likely took Care of Magical Creatures as an elective in his third year. Professional life Joining the Ministry of Magic After graduating from Hogwarts, Scamander joined the Ministry of Magic, and worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He spent two years in the Office for House-Elf Relocation before transferring to the Beast Division, where his extensive knowledge of magical creatures led to a rapid series of promotions. ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' In 1918, Augustus Worme of Obscurus Books commissioned Scamander to write the first edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Scamander, earning only two Sickles a week working at the Ministry, jumped at the chance for extra money and the opportunity to spend his summers travelling the world. Scamander travelled to a hundred countries across five continents researching his book, observing many magical creatures. He learned about their abilities, gained their trust, and occasionally beat them with his travelling kettle if they got too dangerous. First published in 1927, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was a massive bestseller. It became an approved textbook at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and, by the mid-1990s, was in its fifty-second edition. More work at the Ministry In 1947, Scamander was responsible for the inception of the Werewolf Register, and, in 1965, created the Ban on Experimental Breeding, which he considered his proudest moment. Scamander also worked extensively with the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau, which led him on expeditions all over the world, allowing him to collect information for new editions of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. As Headmaster of Hogwarts At some point in his life, Scamander was appointed as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school from which he studied. Awards and Honours In 1979, he was awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class, for services to Magizoology. He was also honoured with a Chocolate Frog Card named after him. Private life Scamander married a woman named Porpentina, and the union produced at least one child, who produced at least one grandson named Rolf. By the beginning of the 1990s, he was retired and living in Dorset with his wife and their three pet Kneazles, Hoppy, Milly, and Mauler, but was known to study Fire Slugs in the Brazilian rainforest.Famous Wizard Card Following his grandson's marriage to Luna Lovegood, Scamander became the great-grandfather of twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life Death and post-mortem Professor Scamander passed away in the early 1990s (sometime between 31 July, 1991 and 18 December, 1992). Following his death, his portrait was hung alongside those of other former Heads of the school in the Head's office. In the winter of 1993, Scamander's name appeared on the Marauder's Map,Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) - Chapter 16 possibly indicating that he lingered at Hogwarts as a ghost after his death.Despite Sirius Black and Remus Lupin indicating in the third film that the Map does not show not living beings, it actually does show not-living beings like Poltergeists, according to the books. Personality and traits Scamander was a dedicated individual who tirelessly researched new information for his book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, even when he was supposedly retired. Considered an expert in the field of Magizoology, his works were respected throughout the wizarding community. Etymology Scamander's full name is drawn from a variety of sources; Newton refers to the newt creature, which in turn is used as Scamander's nickname, the surname is possibly also taken from the known English mathematician Isaac Newton; Artemis is the name of the Greek goddess of the hunt; Fido is a common dog name, from the Latin for faithful; and Scamander sounds like "salamander". His nickname "Newt" is a small, brightly coloured salamander. Behind the scenes *Newton Scamander was first referenced in the first novel of the Harry Potter series, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *In 2001, J. K. Rowling published a real version of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them for Comic Relief, a UK based charity event. The book was written from an in-universe perspective, and Scamander was credited as the "author" of the work. *In 1993, Newton Scamander's name appeared on the Marauder's Map possibily indicating that he lingered at Hogwarts as a ghost after his death.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Harry Potter: The Exhibition'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' Notes and references es:Newton Scamander fr:Newt Scamander pl:Newton Scamander ru:Ньют Саламандер Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton Newton Scamander, Newton Scamander, Newton